Fields of Heaven
by SymphonicPyro
Summary: When he was alive Ben was shot and killed, now he's in the middle of a field that is supposly the place people go to when they die. He start to learn about the rules of living there and becomes friend with a boy named Kevin who has a slight crush on him.
1. Heaven's Fields

**A/N: So I was reading Ben and Kevin fan fiction and I thought "Why not make one of my own?" Here we go.**

A pair eyes opened to look up at a clear blue sky, his brown hair falling over the toxic green orbs as they flickered. The boy blinked as he looked around. He was in the middle of a field, and far away from civilization he's sure because there is not a trace of a building or road in sight. He reached out, plucking a white flower bud, and twirling it around in his fingers. He watched as the flower slowly opened up to reveal pink pedals on the inside.

A small smile graced his lips as he looked back up at the sky. He didn't remember being in a meadow; the last thing he remembered is a barrel of a gun being pointed at his face, and the sound of gunfire, before everything went black. The boy looked at his left wrist frowning when the omnitrix wasn't there. He sat up, starring at his wrist, and then looking around the ground to try and find it. "Where did it go?" He asked no one in particular, crawling on all four to search for the omnitrix.

"Looking for something?" Some one said and the boy turned around to look behind him. Another much taller one stood in front of him. The boy had black hair that reached his shoulders, and dark bangs under his eyes. He was dressed up a long sleeve black shirt, and black pants, Chains criss-crossed his waist and fell down towards the ground, leading towards a large metal ball. The boy raised his eyebrows waiting for the first to respond.

"Er, yeah have you seen a watch around?" The first boy responded. The second kept one eyebrow raised as he look at the first boy. "It's black and green." The first boy stated motioning to his wrist. The second by continued to stare at him.

"Why would you need a watch?" The second boy asked, walking towards the first who was still on the ground. "Time doesn't move here, and I think you should be more worried about covering up." He finished, standing right above the first boy. He pointed down and the first boy blushed when he realized he wasn't wearing anything. He quickly pressed his legs together and covered up with is hands.

"Sorry." The first boy said a small blush appearing across his tan cheeks.

"It's fine, happens whenever someone enters." The boy said, waving his hand in the air as if brushing it off. "There that should do." He stated a second later. The first boy looked at him with a confused face before looking down and noticing the clothing that he now wore. A green short-sleeved sweater over lapped a black long sleeve shirt. He had a pair of blue jeans and comfortable black sneakers.

"Thanks." The boy thanked and the second boy just stared at him. He stood up and stuck out his hand to shake the other boys. "I'm Ben Tennyson." He introduced himself.

"Kevin Levin." The second boy introduced himself shaking hands with the first.

"Nice to meet you." Ben stated and looked around. "Erm what did you mean by time not moving?" He asked. Kevin stared at him.

"Ah you're one of the ones that don't know that they've died." Kevin stated and Ben whipped his head around and gapped. "Judging by that look I'm right." Kevin said and grinned mockingly. "Yeah you've died Benny boy – No you're not in heaven. There is no Heaven, which is ironic 'cause this place is called Fields of Heaven." Kevin finished scowling at the last part.

"I've died! How!?" Ben screamed. Kevin looked at him and snapped his fingers in front of Ben's face.

"You're a slow one." Kevin commented and Ben frowned. "How am I supposed to know how you died?" Kevin asked Ben.

"Well I don't _know_," Ben exaggerated. "Can't you, like, see Earth or something? You know that whole guardian angel thing?" Ben yelled out grabbing Kevin's shirt. Kevin scowled and paced his hand over Ben's.

"How many time do I gotta tell you? Heaven ain't real!" Kevin stated and pried Ben's hands off the front of his shirt. He brushed away the imaginary dirt as Ben stared at him with wide eyes. "'Sides you're lucky. You don't have chains holding you down." Kevin said, and Ben looked back down at the chains.

"Why do you have chains holding you down?" Ben asked, and Kevin rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Because I did something bad when I was alive. Have you ever stolen anything?" Kevin asked and Ben shook his head as a 'no'. "Bull, I mean anything, sharpener, pencil, paper, little toys that were of no significance at all but you just liked how shiny they were?" Kevin stated, making hand gestures, Ben thought for a moment and shook his head as 'yes'. "Well that explains the chain wrapped around your right wrist." Kevin said pointing at the said wrist. Ben looked down just now noticing the metal bracelet.

"The more you steal the longer the chain. The length of the chain also depends on how bad the thing that you did was. For example, if you killed someone the chain would be all the way to the floor and depending on how many people you've kill it would get longer and longer. The same goes for stealing, it's starts as one link and gets longer and longer." Kevin explain and held up his chains, dropping them a second afterwards.

"Did you kill someone?" Ben asked looking at the metal ball on the floor. Kevin snorted and crossed his arms.

"No. I stole. I lived in the street, unfortunately this place doesn't believe in 'mercy'" Kevin finished saying. He looked at Ben and raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing your thinking that you can fly." Kevin commented and turned around to walk away. "Don't bother you can't." He said and continued to walk away. Ben ran after him, slowly down to a jog when he reached Kevin.

"So I'm dead?" Ben asked once again and Kevin gave him a look as if asking if Ben was serious. "Hey I'm just making this clear, I bet you reacted the same way!" Ben retaliated.

"Not really. I was glad." Kevin said and studied Ben up and down. "You look like someone who's never lived in the street. That place is horrible, dying is probably the only thing to look forward too, that and rainy days so you could take a bath." Kevin told Ben and continued to walk ahead. Ben looked at Kevin with a sullen look. They stopped walking when they came across a small wooden cabin. The cabin had a chimney coming out of the right side of the roof, with smoke coming out of it. There was a door in between two windows, and underneath those windows there were some flowers that were planted. It reminded Ben of the cabin he would see in the mountains when he went traveling there with his grandfather.

"Go in there." Kevin said, pointing at the cabin. "You should register, they'll give you a job or something like that so you have something to do. It's not obligatory, but you still do need to register." He finished said and turned to walk into the trees.

"What job did they give you?" Ben asked Kevin as he watched Kevin walk away.

"Don't know!" Kevin screamed as he disappeared between the trees. "Never went in. Never care." And Kevin was gone, the only thing Ben could hear were the chains. He stared at the trees for a couple of seconds longer before walking towards the cabin. Ben knocked on the door, leaning to the side to look through the window. He saw a silhouette of a person walking towards the door. He watched as the door open to reveal an old man standing in the doorway. He was skinny and hunchback, his beard reached the floor and he carried a wooden stick around, he wore a long white robe and was squinting his eyes from behind his glasses.

"Er. Hi?" Ben greeted the man. The old man stared at Ben with his eyes squinted before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him inside.

"You're new aren't you." The old man said and Ben only nodded to appalled to say anything. "Good this way." The old man said, pulling Ben by his shirt towards a wooden desk. Ben stumbled as he realized that the old man was stronger then he looked. He grabbed onto the edge of the counter the old man pushed him towards to stop himself from hitting it. The old man walked around the counter and sat on a high stool, opening up a thick binder. "Ben Tennyson, correct?" The old man asked and Ben nodded. The old man began writing. "You won't have to start you're job yet considering the fact that you just got here – very well you are registered, leave." The old man said and pointed at the doorway.

"Wait what's my job?" Ben asked, the old man looked up at him.

"You introduce the new ones to the fact they are dead, and make sure everyone of them has a chain for the misdeeds they have done throughout their life span – NOW OUT!" The old man yelled. Ben blinked and the old man pushed him out of the cabin when he wouldn't move. Ben jumped when the door slammed behind him.

"Erm. Okay?" Ben stated rubbing the top of his head in confusing. He turned around and jumped when Kevin appeared behind him, holding his chains. "Hey Kevin I thought you left." Ben stated.

"Yeah well I went to the lake and it was too crowded so I decided to come back." Kevin stated and looked up at Ben. "Did you get your job?" He asked. Ben nodded. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's your job moron." Kevin asked, and Ben frowned.

"I gotta tell people they are dead and make sure they got chains." Ben responded and Kevin scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Figures everyone gets that job, you don't have to do much, or anything at all there are more people with that job then there are dying." Kevin responded, he waved Ben over. "Common let's go to the lake." Kevin and began walking away.

"Didn't you say it was crowded!" Ben asked.

"I never said we were going to the same lake!" Kevin yelled back and walked into the trees, Ben following him short afterwards. Ben followed Kevin through the forest, looking around at the trees and the flowers that they passed by. The sound of birds singing and bees were everywhere, the sunlight came through the holes that weren't covered by leaves, and Ben honestly felt he was in the middle of a children's cartoon with a princess that can sing to animals.

Kevin pushed away a bush and walk through. Ben's breath caught in his throat when he saw the sight. They were still under the canopy of trees, so the sunlight that seeped through hit the water of the lake in front of him in certain areas, causing that area to shine. There was a waterfall on the far end, and lillypads were floating on the shoreline.

"Woah." Ben commented. Kevin sat on the edge of the lake, placing his feet into the water as Ben sat down next to him and did the same. Ben squeaked when he felt something brush against his feet and looked into the water. There were a couple of fish staring up at him. He heard laughter and turned around to face Kevin.

"What's wrong Ben scared of a couple of fishes?" Kevin teased making a fish face. Ben frowned and looked back down at the water, smirking as he kicked some in Kevin's direction. "Hey!" Kevin yelled and kicked some back at Bed who laughed and kick more back. Ben and Kevin began splashing water at each other until Ben jump into the water and splashed Kevin. Kevin sat on the edge looking at him.

"What's wrong? Are you Hydrophobic?" Ben asked swimming towards Kevin.

"Nah, I can't go in the water I'll sink." Kevin stated and Ben gave him a confused look. "The giant metal ball," Kevin said pointing at the ball the sat next to him. "I sink to the bottom like a rock, I don't drown obviously, but it's still pretty hard to get me back up to the surface. It's heavy." Kevin said.

"Oh. So guess that rules out swimming." Ben stated, getting up to sit next to Kevin.

"Unless you wanna swim to the bottom and fish me out, yeah." Kevin stated and kicked some water, accidentally kicking a fish. "Ha ha!" Kevin yelled as the fish landed in the center of a couple of lillypads. Ben watched as Kevin kicked a second fish and smirked.

"Bet I can kick more." He challenged, Kevin smirked in his direction and kicked another fish. Ben began kicking the fishes one by one into the center of the circle while Kevin kicked the ones he missed in. "Ben Tennyson is the fish kicking winner!" Ben yelled out raising both arms in celebration.

"No way this game's rigged." Kevin complained and crossed his arms.

"How can it be rigged?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at the scowling teen.

"I don't know. It just is." Kevin said and stood up. "Common this is lame." He finished saying and began walking, not waiting for Ben who was busy hopping on one foot in order to get his shoe on. Ben ran up to Kevin and slowed down to a walk as he finally caught up.

"Alright, now what?" Ben asked, looking at Kevin who shrugged. "Dunno not much to do here. It's just a place for dead people to relax from their hectic lives – yeah I know what hectic means!" Kevin screamed when Ben smirked up at him. "You know they don't even have cars here? That sucks! Gun and Cars now that would be awesome." Kevin announced and Ben laughed at the childish look the took over the dark haired teens face.

"Weren't you looking for something when you got here?" Kevin asked all of the sudden and Ben stopped laughing. He scratched the back of his head as he began to think. He had been feeling that he had forgotten something. He looked down and noticed his empty left wrist.

"The omnitrix!" Ben exclaimed.

"The what?" Kevin asked, looking at Ben with a skeptical face. "What's a omni-ne-nii-whatever it is you called it?" He asked as Ben patted his clothing.

"Omnitrix. It's – it's a watch." Ben said, deciding not to tell Kevin that it was a watch that transformed him into ten different aliens.

"Ohh right your watch. You don't need that." Kevin said, shrugging. Ben looked up at him in a panic and grabbing him by his shirt once again. "What's with you and grabbin' my shirt?" Kevin asked grabbing a hold of Ben's hands. He looked into Ben eyes and saw the panic in them and sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll help you look for your pointless watch. Happy?" Kevin asked.

Ben smiled and nodded, causing Kevin to compare him to a ten-year-old.

"How old were you anyways?" Kevin asked as they headed towards the area Ben had appeared in.

"15, why? How old were you?" Ben asked, still not used to the fact that they were all dead and walking through a field that was dedicated to said dead people.

"No reason. 16." Kevin responded as they passed the old mans cabin who had just finished kicking out a blond boy, and the blond boy was now scratching his head in confusion. He looked at Kevin and Ben and smirked walking up to them. Ben wanted to ask Kevin how he had died, but the blond boy stood in front of them. Ben crashed into Kevin who was now looking at the Blond boy in front of him. The boy had gray flirty eyes and was looking at Kevin with a flirty smile.

"What?" Kevin asked a bit irritated. Ben looked around Kevin's body and quickly covered his eyes; the blond boy was naked.

"Hi I'm Mike Morningstar." The blond boy introduced himself, holding out his hand as a greeting.

"Beat it." Kevin scowled and pushed by him. Ben stayed back looking at Mike. He shook Mikes hand, smiling a warming smile.

"Hi I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben says and Kevin turned around when he heard Ben introducing himself. "Your new right? So am I." Ben said trying to start up a conversation. "Kevin is showing me around. We're going to look for something I lost." Ben says and Mike smiles at Ben with a seductive look.

Kevin scowled as he noticed this look and his scowl deepened when he noticed that Ben either didn't care or didn't notice the look in Mike's eyes. "Maybe you could come with –"

"No he can't!" Kevin interrupted Ben and stomped up to him. He grabed Ben's forearm and glared daggers at Mike who was looking up at him in horror. "There's no way Pretty Boy here is coming with us!" Kevin yelled out and began walking away, pulling Ben a long with him, ignoring the brunette's cries of protest. "And get some clothes you nudist!" Kevin yelled back as they both disappeared into the trees, leaving Mike to stare at nothing.

"What's your problem!" Ben yelled as he pulled his arm freed of Kevin's grasp. "He was just trying to make friends!" He stated, pointing through the trees they just walked through.

"My problem is I don't like the guy!" Kevin yelled, pointing at the same trees Ben was. "And maybe you didn't notice but he looked like he wanted to get in your pants!" He finished yelling and Ben look horror stricken.

"You're lying! He's new and lonely, he was just trying to make-"

"Friend's yeah yeah. Boo-hoo I'm a lonely little blond boy and I just died. I'm never going to make friends in this giant place full of people THAT ARE APPEARING EVERY FIVE SECONDS!" Kevin imitated and Ben scowled back at him. "Drop it Tennyson that guy's probably long gone by now." Kevin said interrupting Ben before he spoke. "Do you want your watch or not?" Kevin asked and began walking ahead. Ben frowned as he looked at Kevin's retreating back, and turned to look through the trees finding that Kevin was right and Mike was gone.

**A/N: A review would be good. Pointing out mistakes is also very good.**


	2. The Dark Fields

"I can't believe you didn't let me talk to him." Ben commented as he crawled around, looking for the omnitrix. Kevin scoffed as he walked around, scanning the field for anything black and green. "I mean he seemed nice." Ben continued to say, and Kevin began to get irritated. He walked ahead a bit to see if he could find anything. "He didn't look bad either so – "

"Would you just stop talking about that? It happened over 30 minutes ago!" Kevin screamed as he turned to face Ben. He spun back around and stomped off somewhere, leaving Ben behind. Ben muttered something under his breath but didn't say anything else. He crawled ahead a couple of feet before crashing into someone.

Ben looked up and his eyes widen before he crawled back a couple of feet and looked to the side. "Sorry Mike didn't know it was you." Ben stated and Kevin spun around when he heard Mike's name.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Mike asked, holding up the omnitrix over Ben's head. Ben smiled as he stood up and took the omnitrix. He put it on his left wrist and checked if it was okay. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Mike commented as Ben played with the omnitrix. Kevin scowled when Ben hugged Mike and stomped forward.

"Thanks! Where did you find – what the – Kevin what's the matter with you!" Ben yelled out as Kevin once again grabbed his forearm and pulled him away from Mike. He looked at Kevin who towered over Mike with a huge scowl on his face. Mike looked up at Kevin with wide eyes before his face twisted into one of anger.

"What's your problem!" Mike screamed and Kevin's scowl turned into a look a vexation.

"My problem is a blond nudist walking around thinking that he can talk to who ever he wants!" Kevin screamed and Mike glared at him. "Didn't I tell you to get some clothing!" Kevin yelled at him. Ben walked in between both of the fighting boys.

"Kevin calm down." Ben said, placing hands on Kevin's shoulders, just now realizing how tall Kevin really was. Kevin's glare changed victims and was now directed at Ben who was looking up at him with a stern look.

"Move Ben." Kevin warned in a cold voice and when Ben didn't move he screamed, "Out of the way Tennyson!" Ben continued to look at Kevin with a stern face. Kevin glanced at Mike and noticed the triumphant smirk that he had on and growled.

"Kevin STOP!" Ben yelled as he held back Kevin from pouncing on Mike. Kevin's glare returned to Ben.

"What are you protecting him for!" Kevin screamed, pointing at Mike who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but looked hurt when Ben looked at him. "He's a son of a bitch and I don't like him!" Kevin stated and tried to pry Ben, who suddenly got the strength of Superman, off him.

"That doesn't mean you can be a son of a bitch yourself!" Ben screamed back and Kevin growled at him. Ben continued to look at Kevin until he backed off.

"Fine stay with him! I'm out of here!" Kevin stated and stomped away. "Move in together, Get married, Have kids, I don't care! You're a waste of time!" Kevin screamed and continued to walk until he disappeared over the hills. Ben sighed when Kevin was gone and turned to face Mike.

"Sorry about that." Ben apologized and smiled awkwardly at Mike. Mike only smiled seductively and pulled Ben in for a hug.

"It's fine I've been through worse." Mike stated smirking down at Ben. He held Ben closer and placed himself in between his legs. Ben was beginning to get confused at what Mike was doing until he felt something sliding down his back, and air being blown towards his ear. The final strike was when felt Mike's hand trying to enter his pants.

SLAP!

Mike held his cheek as Ben backed away with an angry look. "What the hell?" Mike screamed and Ben glared at him, reeling back his fist and punching Mike on the face, in between the eyes. Mike held his face as Ben turned around and ran in the direction that Kevin went in. He ran until he came across a path that led in between two hills. He panted as he looked ahead and then back to see if Mike was following him. He sighed when he saw no sign of Mike.

Ben followed the path, looking around he spotted some people that were dressed like Kevin. They had bangs under their eyes, and while some had chains that reached the floor, others were completely wrapped in them and had a dark, sullen, aura around them. Ben also noticed that the further he followed the path the darker the scenery got.

Contrary to the lake Kevin had take Ben too, this area was completely dead. The trees had no leaves and the trunks were gray, there was no grass and in the small rare areas that had grass, it was burnt. Ben looked up at the sky and the sun had completely disappeared behind rain clouds that seemed to get more and more menacing as he advanced. He looked ahead and spotted a person completely wrapped in chains sitting in the middle of the way; the dark, sullen aura that the others had surrounded this person as well.

Ben gulped as he neared the person. The person kept their head down and when Ben was barely ten feet away is when he noticed that the person was trapped under all the chains they were wrapped in. "Erm, hi." Ben greeted as he stood in front of the person. The person slowly raised their head and looked up at Ben. Ben's eyes widen at the state the boy was in. He had pale sickly skin and the bangs under his eyes looked particularly dark. His hair was gray with patches of black and white. He wore old torn clothing and his chains trapped his arms, making it look like the boy was hugging himself, and his legs we're pulled up to his body, also trapped by the chains.

"Hello." The boy greeted in a soft monotone voice that gave Ben the chills. "Do you need anything?" Ben gulped and held in the shivers that the boy gave him.

"Did you see a boy about this tall, black hair up to his shoulders, kinda angry?" Ben asked, gesturing with his hands, trying to get this over with as soon as possible. The boy blinked and slowly turned his head to the left in the direction Ben had been heading. "That way?" Ben asked pointing ahead. The boy slowly nodded and Ben looked down at him. "Thanks." He thanked and was about to continue walking when the boy stopped him.

"Wait." The boy called out and Ben turned around, despite the uneasy feeling the boy gave him. The boy had a melancholy look in his eyes. "You are from the other side of the hills, right? I can tell you don't have bangs or black clothing." The boy said as Ben nodded. "I cannot walk, but it's been a while since I had one." The boy said and Ben was beginning to get confused. "An apple. Can you bring me back an apple? They are my favorite and I would ask another person to bring me one but they are not very kind, and the trees here are all withered." The boy explained.

Ben felt bad for the boy and slowly smiled a sad smile. "Sure." The boy smiled back, revealing that despite his sickly appearance he had straight and very white teeth.

"Thank you. I'll wait for you here." The boy said and lay his head back down on his knees; in the same position Ben had found him. Ben waited a couple of seconds to see if the boy was going to say anything else, but when the boy continued to have his head down Ben walked ahead. He spotted a forest of dead trees ahead of him and suddenly wished that he had listened to Kevin when he said Mike was a "son of a bitch."

Ben looked back in the direction he came from, but didn't see anyone except for the small dot that was the boy. He turned back around and walked inside of the trees. Just like everything else in this area the forest was the exact opposite of the ones he had been in. The trees, like all the others, were withered and gray. There was no grass and the little that Ben could see was brown. Ben could hear birds, but instead of the happy singing, he would hear the cawing of a crow and the hooting of owls. Instead of rabbits running around there were mice, and the only bugs were either spiders or ants.

Ben gulped when he walked in between a pair of dead bushes and hissed when he felt one of the branches cut him. He looked down at his legs, and frowned when he saw the cut. His frown turned into a curios look when no blood seeped out. He decided that it was probably another thing that happened when you died and continued walking along. He passed two trees and another pair of bushes before stopping.

There sitting on the edge of a dried up lake was Kevin, frowning down at the ground and throwing stones. "Kevin?" Ben said and Kevin's body froze. He slowly looked up at Ben and glared before throwing a stone so hard it hit the trees on the other side of the lake, scaring a family of mice out. Ben walked up to Kevin and placed a hand on his shoulder that was shrugged off as Kevin threw another stone.

"What do you want Ben? Advice on where to build your house?" Kevin asked sarcastically as he threw the last stone into the dried up lake. Ben sighed and sat down next to him, looking down at the rock Kevin had finished throwing into the dried lake. There were a couple of dried up lillypads and there were some bugs crawling around inside.

"You were right about Mike." Ben commented and Kevin scoffed. Ben scratched the back of his head as he awkwardly looked at Kevin who was staring down at the lake with fury.

"So, what?" Kevin asked and Ben bit his bottom lip, still looking at Kevin.

"I came to say sorry." Ben said and Kevin looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "You were right about morning star. I was an idiot for thinking that he was a nice guy. So, I'm sorry." Ben apologized and Kevin grinned, he turned to look at Ben completely, but his grin was gone and replaced with a serious look.

"Say you're a booger eating worm and I am your king." Kevin responded and Ben looked and at with a surprised look. "Either say it or I don't forgive you." Kevin said with a completely serious look. Ben sighed and quietly repeated what Kevin said. "What?" Kevin asked and Ben sighed once again.

"I'm a booger eating worm and you're my king." Ben stated. Kevin grinned and Ben grinned right back at him.

"Now say you'll listen to me from now on." Kevin said.

"I'll listen to you."

"Promise?" Kevin asked and Ben nodded. "I'm serious Ben if I tell you something you gotta listen." Kevin said and Ben agreed. "Good." Kevin smirked and stood up, brushing the dirt off. Ben stood up as Kevin walked back into the woods. He ran after Kevin, stopping only when he caught up to the Raven-haired teen.

"I met someone else here." Ben said when he remembered about the boy. Kevin looked back at Ben as he pushed a trees branch out of the way. "He was sitting in the middle of the road. He looked stuck, wrapped in all those chains I mean." Ben stated and Kevin continued walking. "Do you know him? He said you passed right by him." Ben said and ducked under a tree branch.

"Yeah I know him, dunno his name though." Kevin responded and Ben looked at him. "I did pass him while I was heading this way, but I didn't listen when he called out to me." Kevin finished as he stepped on a spider that remained squashed until Kevin and Ben walked by, then it just healed and continued walking on.

"Why didn't you stop?" Ben asked and Kevin shrugged.

"Didn't care what he wanted to say." Kevin stated and they exited the forest. Ben looked around as he stepped out of the forest. He spotted the dot that was the boy and walked ahead of Kevin. "You know where you're going, right?" Kevin asked and Ben nodded. "Alright if you say so." Kevin agreed and followed Ben who was nearing the boy.

Ben slowed down when he was nearly ten feet away from the boy. He stopped in front of the boy with Kevin standing behind him. The boy slowly raised his head and blinked up at Ben with half lidded-eyes. "You found him?" The boy asked in his soft monotone voice. It still gave Ben an uneasy feeling, apparently Kevin felt it too because he slightly shivered from behind Ben.

Ben nodded and the boy slightly smiled at him before looking back down at the ground. "Did you get me an apple?" The boy asked, looking at Ben.

"Not yet. I'm going right now." Ben said and the boy slowly nodded. "There are apple trees right?" Ben asked Kevin who nodded at him. The boy blinked up at Ben and smiled when Ben looked back down at him. "I'll get you an apple and come back as soon as possible, I promise." Ben said and the boy slowly nodded again.

"I'll wait for you here." The boy said and placed his head back on his legs. Kevin shivered when they were far enough from the boy and Ben slightly smiled.

"That has got to be the creepiest guy here, and I've met a lot of creepy people." Kevin commented and Ben frowned. "If you're going to ask what I think happened to the guy I don't know. All I know is that he had to do some pretty bad things to have all those chains on him." Kevin commented following Ben down the road.

"And you don't think he's bad?" Ben asked Kevin who just shrugged and continued walking. "So um where are the apple trees?" Ben asked as they stepped onto the green grass. Ben looked down and smiled, realizing how much he missed being in a sunny and green area. Kevin began to look around, stopping when he spotted something blond walking towards them.

"I think we should forget about the apple for a bit." Kevin said, stepping in front of Ben extending his arm to hold him back. Ben looked past Kevin's body to see Mike walking up to them, holding his nose, right where Ben had punched him. Kevin scowled as Mike neared them, but began smirking when he noticed the slightly red cheek and the bruise that was spreading on Mike nose. "Ohh man, what happen to you? Run into a wall?" Kevin chuckled.

"Shut up." Mike said, sounding like someone was holding his nose. Kevin began laughing as Ben began to feel bad for hitting Mike. He stepped past Kevin, who was too busy laughing, and awkwardly looked at Mike.

"Sorry about punching your nose." Ben said, looking at Mike with an apologetic gaze.

"You did that to him?" Kevin asked when he finished laughing. Ben nodded and Kevin smirked. "Ni-ice" Kevin commented and Ben slightly blushed at the compliment. Mike frowned and clenched his fist getting ready punch Ben. He hit Ben in the gut when Ben turned back to look at him. "Ben!" Kevin called out and helped Ben stand straight.

"Tat's for munching my mose you pasterd!" Mike yelled out as Kevin helped Ben sit on the ground. Kevin then stood in front of Ben, once again towering over Mike. He was completely taken over by anger as he stared down at Mike.

Mike pulled back his fist, going to punch Kevin, but found himself on the floor a second later when Kevin punched him, and sent him flying backwards. He held on to his stomach and groaned, watching as Kevin helped Ben up.

"You alright?" Kevin asked and Ben nodded. "Good. I'll re-kill that blond bastard." Kevin stated and went to go hurt Mike, but stopped when Ben's hand landed on his forearm.

"It's fine. Thanks." Ben said, shyly looking to the side. Kevin's eyes soften as he looked at Ben's toxic green ones. The slightly pink tint on his cheeks gave his green eyes a vibrant look. He had probably been staring to long though because Ben had waved a hand in his face asking if he was fine. "Yeah, Yeah I'm good. Common those apple trees are this way." Kevin stated and headed off to the left.

Ben smiled as he followed Kevin who was looking in the direction Mike was, making sure that the blond wasn't following them. They both reached another path that led into a group of trees. Ben hesitated a bit, not sure if the path would lead to another area like the one he followed Kevin into, but ended up following Kevin anyways when he saw that the older boy knew were he was going.

Ben was amazed at how quickly they got out of the group of tress before emerging in an area with rows and rows of them. "Yeah." Ben heard Kevin say and turned toward him. Kevin was scratching the back of his head as if looking for something to say. "Well um, yeah here are the fruit trees." Kevin said and Ben stared at all the different trees. There were Orange trees, Lemon trees, Banana trees, Coconut trees, and right there in front of him was an Apple tree.

"Apples!" Ben exclaimed and ran up to the tree, Kevin walking after him. "How many should we get?" Ben asked Kevin who shrugged at him.

"He asked for one right? Let's get him one." Kevin said and climbed up the tree to pick one. Ben looked at him with a worried expression.

"Why just one what if wants more?" Ben asked and Kevin shrugged grabbing three apples, dropping them in front of Ben. He then dropped down in front of Ben, smirking when he jumped back surprised.

"There three apples, one for you, one for me, and one for the creepy kid in the chains." Kevin commented, picking up two of the apples. "You're feeding him the apple. I'm not going to near that guys mouth." He finished, and rolled his eyes when he looked at Ben, who was staring at him with a confused face, holding the last apple in his hands. "The guy's chained up Ben he can't move. You either feed him, or torture him by setting the apple in front of him so that he could stare at it." Kevin enlightened Ben, and walked by him when Ben finally understood.

Ben followed Kevin through the trees and smiled when Kevin began too look around the field with a frown, probably looking for Mike. "You know I don't need to be protected all the time right?" Ben asked. Kevin looked back at him and blushed when he noticed the teasing smile Ben had on.

"Yeah well I don't like Mike so I don't care if you need to be protected or not." Kevin stated and began walking ahead, while Ben slightly laughed behind him. They reached the two hills and walked down the path, slowing down when they reached the boy who was still in the same position. Ben stopped in front of him and waited for the boy to lift his head.

"Hello." The boy greeted and Ben smiled down at him. "Did you bring me an apple?" The boy asked and Ben held out the apple to the boy who smiled up at him. "Thank you." The boy said. Ben nodded, already getting used to the uneasy feeling the boy gave him. He sat down next to him and Kevin sat down next to Ben.

Ben grabbed one of the apples Kevin was holding. He held out one in front of the boy who smiled and took a bite of the apple.

Ben took a bite out of his own apple, looking down at the hole in his jeans. He swallowed and leaned down, noticing his cut was already healed. "That's strange." Ben commented and both Kevin and the boy looked at him. "I got cut here earlier, it's all healed now." Ben said and the boy blinked while Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's healed. You're already dead, there's no point in bleeding or having a cut." Kevin commented and took another bite out of his apple.

"Over here. It is as if you never even got cut. The only evidence would be your torn clothing." The boy said. Kevin slightly shivered, still crept out by the boy and scooted closer to Ben. Ben smiled, holding out the apple for the boy and taking another bite out of his apple. This place wasn't so bad, for a place full of dead people.


	3. Death, Accidents, Friends, and Freedom

Ben looked over at the boy, wondering just who he is and what he had done to be wrapped up in those chains. Ben blinked when the boy lay his head back on his legs and looked ahead. Kevin was still eating his apple next to him, the boy and Ben had finished theirs not to long ago. "What's your name?" Ben asked the boy who turned to look at him with sad eyes. Kevin looked in the boys direction curious about him.

"Devlin." The boy said and Ben smiled at him.

"My names Ben. He's Kevin." Ben introduced. Devlin smiled and nodded once before looking of into the horizon. Ben's expression changed into one of sympathy as the boy's eyes glazed over. "How did you die? Ow!" Ben yelled when Kevin elbowed him. Ben looked towards the raven-haired teen who was now glaring at him.

"Don't be rude Ben!" Kevin yelled out and Ben pouted, rubbing his arm.

"I was just curious, sheesh." Ben stated. Devlin watched as Ben pouted and continued to rub his arm. He reminded Devlin of someone he was waiting for.

"Well even I know not to ask people that." Kevin stated, rolling his eyes and taking a bite out of his apple. Ben stopped rubbing his arm, mumbling something under his breath, before looking back at Devlin who went back to looking at the horizon. Ben instantly regretted asking, thinking that he had somehow offended Devlin, if Kevin didn't ask people how they died then it was probably a very bad thing to do. "I'm sorry I didn't –"

"It is fine. I got run over by a car." Devlin stated and Ben stayed quiet. "I supposed that is how I died. Maybe I drowned. The last thing I remember is walking down the road, white lights, pain, and then I was submerged in water." Devlin stated. Ben realized that Devlin probably died because someone didn't want the authorities to find out they ran over a kid. The person probably dumped him into a lake or river in order to cover up his body.

"Where were you going? Ow hey!" Kevin yelled when Ben elbowed him. "What I want to know!" Kevin complained when Ben gave him the same look that Kevin had given him. Kevin was now curious about Devlin and wanted to know about how he died. Kevin's death wasn't as interesting, actually it was down right humiliating, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be curious.

"I was going to the graveyard. Ironic, right?" Devlin said and looked back at Ben and Kevin. "How did you die?" Devlin asked and Ben scratched the back of his head looking back at the apple cores. "You do not have to tell me how you died. If it is personal." Ben shook his head and smiled back at Devlin.

"You told me how you died so I guess I should tell you." Ben said and looked back at the apple cores. "I'm pretty sure I was shot." Ben admitted, remembering the barrel of the gun being pointed toward his face. "I remember a barrel of a gun, and a loud banging nose, then everything went black." Ben said and looked back at Devlin. "I got shot cause I overheard a gang's plan to attack a house and kill someone in there. They saw me before I could do anything." Ben said and Devlin nodded slowly, looking at Kevin.

"Will you tell me how you died?" Devlin asked and Kevin got a huge chill when they boys pale blue eye looked at him. Kevin swore he felt the boy's eyes look right through him. The chill got worse as he continued to look into Devlin's eyes. He noticed that he had been staring to long when Ben elbowed him again. He cursed at Ben and then mumbled something out. "What?" Devlin asked.

"I ain't telling ya." Kevin repeated and Devlin looked at him with sad eyes. Ben's eye narrowed and he elbowed Kevin again. "Ow what!" Kevin asked and looked at Devlin when Ben motioned to him. Devlin eyes had lost what little light they had and he was staring out towards the horizon again. He hated to admit it but Kevin felt sort of bad so he sighed and opened his mouth. "A beam fell on me." Kevin said and Devlin looked at him. "I was going back to the subway I lived in and the beam fell on my head. Stupid building." Kevin mumbled and looked ahead, crossing his arms.

Devlin smiled and look ahead once again. Ben looked back at him and then at the horizon. "Are you looking for something?" He asked and Devlin shook his head, no.

"Waiting." Devlin corrected and looked ahead. "For a friend." He looked back down at the ground and sighed. Ben felt bad for him and Kevin threw the core of the apple he finished eating somewhere. "I was going to the graveyard to visit him." Devlin said and looked back at Ben and Kevin. "He was killed a month before I got run over." Devlin stated and Ben scooted near him, placing his arm around Devlin shoulder. Kevin looked at the two and then the horizon. "Kevin." Devlin called out and Kevin looked at him. "You have long chains, did you kill someone?"

Kevin scoffed and looked away. "No. Ben thought the same I stole a lot. Why would I kill someone? It's stupid and doesn't solve anything." Devlin looked down and Ben felt the dark aura that surrounded him get darker. Apparently Kevin felt it too because he turned to look at Devlin. "You killed someone didn't you." Kevin stated more then asked. Devlin nodded, slowly his face twisted into one of sadness and he began to cry.

"Hey whoa don't cry." Ben said, holding Devlin closer and rubbing his arm. Devlin only buried his face in Ben chest and continued to cry, getting Ben's shirt wet. Ben could fell the vibrations of Devlin's crying. He tried to get him to stop crying by talking to him, but nothing work. Soon Ben decided to just hold the crying boy and wait for him to stop.

"It – it was an acci-dent I-I swear!" Devlin said between sobs. He buried his face deeper into Ben chest and began to cry harder. Ben tightened his hold looking at Kevin for help. Kevin sighed, standing up sit down next to Devlin. He rubbed the crying boys back as he scooted closer to the two. "It - It was their f – fault. Th – they sc – scared me. I – I wasn't really go – going to." Devlin continued sobbing.

"Shh. It's okay." Kevin comforted as he continued to rub Devlin back. Ben looked down at the crying boy and swallowed the lump in his throat. He continued to rub the boys arm and waited for him to finish crying. Devlin tried opening his eyes but the tears made it hard to see, he tried blinking them away but they just rolled down his face. He knew he was covering Ben's shirt in tears and he felt bad but the tears wouldn't stop, his sobs continued to come out against his will, and the memory was haunting him every second of it.

Kevin placed his hand on Devlin's head and ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as Ben held the boy closer still and Devlin sobbed into his shirt. He really wished he knew how to make people stop crying, especially when they were little. He hated to admit it but Kevin had a soft spot for kids and seeing one cry just wasn't fair. He ran his fingers through Devlin's hair again.

Ben and Kevin stayed with Devlin as he continued to cry, eventually his tears subsided and the only thing that was left was the occasional sniffling and cough. Devlin sniffled once more before closing his eyes and allowing himself to go limp against Ben. Soon Ben was left holding a sleeping Devlin in his arms. Ben lay his head on Devlin's and hugged him closer, feeling bad for him.

"Well now we know what he did." Kevin said and Ben nodded slowly, still looking down at Devlin and holding him near. Kevin sighed quietly and stood up brushing himself off. "Common." He said and bent down, picking up Devlin from Ben's arms. "Let's go somewhere brighter." Kevin stated when he looked down at Ben's confused face. Ben nodded and stood up, following Kevin towards the two hills the led to the other side of the fields. He wondered if Devlin had ever been on that side of the fields.

Kevin carried Devlin all the way until they reach an empty plain field. Ben watch as Kevin gently set Devlin down and sat down next to the sleeping boy. Ben sat on the other side of Devlin's sleeping form and looked up at the cloud, smiling at the blue sky and the sound of the birds. "You know not everyone has a choice in what they do." Kevin suddenly said and Ben looked at him. "People say that you always have a choice, it's not true. If you don't wanna die." Kevin finished and looked down at Devlin, who despite the chains, managed to curl into himself.

"Yeah." Ben agreed and lay back down on the grass, looking up at the sky. He just now realized how bad the world must have really been. He looked to his left where Kevin was petting Devlin head, and Devlin curled into himself, but leaned into the touch as well. Kevin had been homeless and died because of a building collapsing on him, Devlin accidentally killed someone and died by a hit-and-run, and Ben himself died from a gunshot. He closed his eyes, deciding that maybe sleeping a bit was a good idea.

A while later Kevin heard stirring and sniffling next to him. He looked down at Devlin, who was just now waking up. He watched as the boy's eyes went wide and he lifted his head as far as he could, looking around. His eyes landed on Kevin's and he relaxed, laying his head back on the ground. They continued to stare at each other for a couple of minutes, before Kevin looked away and Devlin closed his eyes again.

"Who was it?" Kevin asked and Devlin looked up at him. "Who did you kill?" Kevin clarified and looked back down at Devlin who looked like he was about to cry again. He helped the boy sit up and allowed Devlin to lean against him.

"A man and a woman. I do not know who, but they killed Ken." Devlin responded and looked up at Kevin who now had his arm around the boys shoulder. "Ken's my friend. We found a gun one day and we were pretending to be cops when the man found us. I don't know what he said, but he shot Ken and then he went after me. I got scared and shot him, then the woman came out and she also had a gun so I shot her too. I was scared I did not mean it." Devlin said and Kevin held him close.

"Hey don't worry about it." Kevin said and Devlin looked up at him . Kevin was smiling down at him and Devlin returned it. "It's okay. You did what you had too. I'm sure Ken forgives you too." Kevin said. Devlin looked up at him and smiled. At that moment Ben chose to wake up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. He blinked the fog away and look at Kevin and Devlin who were both now watching him.

"Did ya sleep alright?" Kevin asked Ben who nodded as he yawned. Ben slowly sat up and looked at Devlin smiling a bright smile at him. "Alright so now that you are rested," Kevin started to say as he stood up. "We can leave." He finished and looked down at Ben's confused looked and Devlin's curious one. "We're going to go find Ken." Kevin announced and Devlin's face lite up. He leaned towards Kevin tall form, looking up at him with a large smile.

"Really!" He asked and when Kevin nodded he whooped, falling down on his back. Ben helped him sit up as Kevin bent down to pick him up. "I can't wait for you to meet Ken!" Devlin announced and looked up at the two teens that he now considered friends. He curled up to Kevin's chest as he began walking and smiled to himself. He really couldn't wait until Ken met his two new friends. He hoped that they would get along.

"So how old are you Devlin?" Ben asked and side stepped a bee that was drinking honey from a flower. Devlin looked around Kevin's shoulder towards Ben and spotted the brunette sidestepping everything he saw.

"I'm 11. You know you don't have to walk around everything right? Nothing dies again." Devlin said and Kevin chuckled, Ben blushing from embarrassment. He caught up with Devlin and Kevin, more relaxed about stepping on creatures. "How old are you? Woah!" Devlin exclaimed when Kevin adjusted his grip so that Devlin wouldn't fall.

"15." Ben responded. "Hey Kevin where are we going?" Ben asked Kevin as they reached a fork in the road that they had been following for quiet a while. Kevin went to the right path and Ben followed quietly, wondering just exactly where they were going.

"Were going to find Ken." Kevin responded as they continued to follow the road.

"Yeah I know that! Wait who's Ken?" Ben asked, when he realized that they were going to look for someone he didn't know. Devlin lifted his head slightly, smiling a goofy smile that Ben hadn't seen on the boy before.

"My friend, that one I was waiting for." He stated and leaned his head back on Kevin's shoulder. Ben blinked and looked at Kevin as they continued down the path. Eventually, the path opened up and stopped at a lake full of people. There were children about Devlin's age, splashing each other with water, while the ones that were wrapped in the chains sat at the edge, kicking the water back at the ones inside the lake. The adults were either sitting in the water, or standing outside of it, talking with each other. There was the occasional teenager that played with the little kids while the others stood and spoke with each other.

Ben blinked along with Devlin. "It's full." Devlin said and Kevin looked down at him. "The lake has water, and people. Is that a frog?" Devlin asked, squinting to look at a green frog that croaked before jumping into the water. "It was a frog!" Devlin said and looked around. Some of the kids his age stopped playing to stare at him. Devlin gulped and stared right back, he envied how some of them only had two or three links, wrapped around their wrist, or hanging off the front of their clothing.

One of the kids got out of the water and looked up at him with his blue eyes. The boy had long blond hair, and wore a red t-shirt under a short sleeve black tank top and a pair of khaki pants. "You look like a mummy wrapped in chains!" The boy exclaimed pointing up at Devlin, who slightly jumped and curled back into Kevin, who was growling at the blond kid. "Look he's like a mummy!" He boy yelled and some of the other kids got out of the water.

"Shut up I am not a mummy!" Devlin yelled and pouted, facing away from the group. While Kevin carried Devlin away to sit under a tree Ben crouched down to the little boys height.

"Do you know a boy named Ken?" Ben asked. The blond boy shook his head and Ben sighed. He was about to turn and walk towards Kevin when another kids voice rang out.

"I know a boy named Ken." Ben spun and met eyes with a little girl sitting at the edge of the lake. She was wearing a little pink dress, and her blond hair was picked up in a braid, she had a necklace of chains and slight bangs were starting to show under her eyes. Ben walked up to her and crouched down next to her. "He always stays at The Edge. He cries a lot too." She said and kicked her feet in the water. "He sits at the very end of Edge." She said and Ben thanked her. "You should probably bring him apples he likes them a lot." The girl announced as Ben walked away.

Ben looked around and spotted Kevin and Devlin sitting under a tree, Kevin taking a nap while Devlin looked at the boys and girls playing in the water. Ben ran up to them and smirked down at Kevin who opened one eye at the sudden block of light. "I know where Ken is." Ben said and Devlin's head whipped around so quickly it seemed that he got whiplash. "He's at a place called Edge." Ben stated and Kevin sat up sighing.

"Great." Kevin stated in an annoyed tone and picked up Devlin. "We get to go to Edge the most deserted and dead area out here." He complained and began walking, Ben blinked rapidly and followed Kevin passed the lake. Devlin curled up toward Kevin pouting as the kids still stared at him in awe.

"It can't be as bad as were we found Devlin." Ben announced and Kevin smirked.

"Yeah but comes pretty close." Kevin stated. The three walked on for quite a while, occasionally stopping to rest. At some point they had reached the same trees that Ben had picked the apples from. Ben had climbed up the tree picking four apples, one for him, one for Devlin, one for Kevin, and at the last moment one for Ken. They stopped a short while afterwards to eat the apples and then continued, Devlin holding Ken's apple in between his knees and abdominal.

Eventually the scenery began changing, slowly, but Ben noticed it. As they walked on the grass and trees slowly disappeared only to be replaced by rocks. The animals and insects that Ben sometimes spotted around now weren't found anywhere, except for some scorpions and ants. There was some plant life, but the only ones were long strands of grass that appeared in patches. Ben expected the area to continue being like a western movie, but soon it changed once again and the red rock was replaced by gray ones. The random patches of grass never appeared again. The sky darkened into a very ominous gray.

"Geez you were right Kevin this place is dead." Ben stated looking around. Kevin shrugged, he looked down and noticed that Devlin's eyes were darting around. Ben looked down as well and assumed that Devlin was looking for Ken. "He's at the end of this place, so I don't think he's here." Ben announced and Devlin shook his head.

"That's not what I'm looking out for." Devlin said and he looked up at the sky, curling deeper into Kevin. "This place is full of people that regret what they did, they appearances aren't like our, and they scared the hell out of me when I first appeared here." Devlin admitted, and jumped when a low moan echoed around them. He buried his face in Kevin's chest. "Don't let them get me." He cried and began shaking.

Kevin and Ben rapidly turn around, looking for the moan as it got louder and louder. "Where is it coming from?" Ben asked, no one in particular. Kevin's eyes darted back and forth as Devlin peeked from his hiding place. "Shit!" Ben yelled when he turned around. Kevin whipped around. Floating ahead of them was something close to a human. They were wrapped in torn clothing and their face was stretched, keeping the person's mouth permanently open. Its eyes were wide and black, their hair flew around them, and it seemed as if it was getting closer. The closer they got the more detail Ben could see. He noticed how skinny the person looked, their hands were almost bone, their legs seemed long and skinny, you could see almost every bone in the face.

"Don't let it get here." Devlin whined and curled back into Kevin, who was growling and standing in front of Ben. He glared at the person, as they floated closer and closer. Ben could feel the chill run down his back, and when he turned around there was another, standing right behind him. He screamed loudly and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Kevin quickly turned around, handing Devlin to Ben before punching the person in the gut and kicking them a couple of feet back. He spun around again and ran towards the other, punching that one in the face and throwing them out of the way. He turned to look at Ben who was frozen in his spot and yelled out. "Move Tennyson!" Ben instantly ran towards Kevin, following him as they ran passed a group of people looking like the other two. Kevin punching everyone out of their way as Ben ran through with a whimpering Devlin, clutching the apple, tightly.

"I hate this place!" Devlin yelled as Kevin led them behind a huge rock to hide. They crouched down as the people looked for them. Ben panted, while Kevin peeked around the rock. Devlin looked down at the apple, hopping that he didn't damage it with his knees.

"They're gone." Kevin announced and Ben sighed along with Devlin. "Who gave you this information Ben? I'm pretty sure they were out to get us." Kevin grumbled out and took Devlin out of Ben's hands. Ben was about to answer but the group heard a whimper. When Ben and Kevin looked down at Devlin he was looking toward his right.

Both boys looked in the same direction; sitting down on top of a rock on the edge of the gray wasteland was a boy, about the same age as Devlin. "Ken?" Devlin asked himself and both Ben and Kevin stood up to walk towards him. The boy had brown hair, patches of gray hair at random areas. He was curled up in a ball, wearing a torn gray shirt, and gray pants with no shoes on. Kevin and Ben walked forward and stopped right behind the boy.

"Ken? S'it you?" Devlin asked, and the boy sniffed before looking over his shoulder. Kevin and Devlin's eyes both went wide when they noticed the toxic green color, both for different reasons. Kevin's were wide, because those toxic eyes looked familiar, he looked at Ben's eyes. Devlin's were wide because he had finally found the person he had been waiting for. "Ken it is you!" Devlin exclaimed with a giant smiled as his friend completely turned around to look at him, revealing a tan face.

"Devlin?" Ken asked, looking up at the boy that was now talking to him. He slowly smiled at the boy and stood up. He slowly walked up to Kevin, who slightly back away at the boy's stated. His tan skin was slightly paler then it should have been, there were dark bangs under his eyes, though Kevin was fairly sure it was the because of all the crying. Ken reached out a hand and gently placed it on Devlin's face, as if checking if it really was him.

Suddenly Ken's smiled wasn't forced anymore and he jumped up on Kevin, knocking him over along with Devlin and himself. "What the!" Kevin yelled and sat up on his elbows, looking down at a laughing Devlin and smiling Ken. Ken was hugging Devlin and the smiled that was plastered on Devlin face couldn't possibly get wider.

"Devlin it's you it really is you this time!" Ken yelled out as he let go of his friend and sat up. "I'm sorry!" Ken yelled out and Devlin looked up at him with a confused look. "If I hadn't found the gun we wouldn't have played cops and I wouldn't have died and you wouldn't have had to kill those people! I'm sorry Devlin!" Ken yelled out again and hugged Devlin who was surprised at the sudden out burst.

"It's okay." Devlin said when Ken let him go. "It wasn't your fault you didn't know what would happen." Devlin said and accepted Ken's help to sit up, ignoring the grunt that Kevin gave out when he did so. Ken looked down at the ground shifting around, before looking up at Devlin who gave him a kiss on the cheek and offered him a smile. "It's okay." Ken smiled and gave Devlin a hug, knocking him down, making Kevin grunt again.

"Yeah – okay – happy ending – get offa me you twerps!" Kevin yelled out and Ben laughed as he helped picked up Devlin and placed him on the ground. Kevin rubbed the top of his head, and he sat up to looked at both Devlin and Ken. Ben sat down next to him also looking at the two boys. "Ouch." Kevin stated rubbing his stomach. Ben laughed and pat Kevin's stomach, missing the blush that adorned the raven-haired boys face.

Ben looked up at Kevin and stopped smiling as Kevin looked back at him. Kevin couldn't help but stare at Ben's eyes again. No matter how many times he saw them, Ben eyes always seemed to light up, giving them the impression that they actually glowed in the dark. Kevin was sure that he would never grow tired of seeing them, of course he'd never tell Ben that with the fear that the brunette would actually cower in fear.

Ben felt the blush rush up to his face when he noticed Kevin staring at him. He looked up at the raven-haired boys eyes, and noticed the glazed look in them. Whatever Kevin was thinking about really had gotten his attention.

Kevin's and Ben attention was grabbed by the sound of chain rattling and falling down. Both boys looked towards the smaller pair, to find them staring at the ground where a pool of chains was located. "What just happened!" Ken exclaimed looked at Devlin who shrugged his shoulders. Both boys look at the older pair, and Ben looked at Kevin.

"Chains do that." Kevin stated looking at Devlin. "They unwrap themselves when you finally get what you wanted. Guess you just wanted Ken." Kevin stated with a shrugged. Devlin blushed as he looked down at Ken who was looking up at him with a similar blush.

"Er, wanna be my boyfriend?" Devlin asked a bit shy at Ken who slowly nodded with a surprised look. Been blinked as the two boys in front of him hugged each other. Devlin kissing Ken cheek, with a giant grin of happiness and a small blush on Ken face. Kevin looked back down at Ben and smiled slightly, maybe one day he'd ask Ben the same thing.

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this. Ben Ten isn't mine.**


	4. Out of Edge and Tree Tying

Kevin slowly opened his eyes, just waking up from a nap, blinked the fog out from them. He was about to sit up when he felt something heavy on his stomach. He groaned, sitting up on his elbows, feeling the heavy item move to his lap. He looked down about to yell at whatever was on top of him, but stopped short when he recognized the familiar brown hair. He blinked as he stared down at Ben's head, and slowly began to register the position they were in.

Ben's arms were wrapped possessively around Kevin's waist, pulling the raven-haired boy near, while at the same time slightly pulling Kevin's shirt up. His lips were parted and occasionally he would sigh in his sleep. Kevin blushed when he felt the air hit him on his currently exposed stomach. He blushed even more when he noticed how close Ben's face was to crotch. He sighed, willing the blush away.

Kevin fully sat up right, looking around, they were still at Edge, but they must have fallen asleep after Ken and Devlin decided to curl up together. Speaking of the two munchkins, where are they? Kevin looked to his right when he felt something tickle his arm. He sighed once again and slightly smiled. Ken was wrapped protectively in Devlin's arms. Devlin was laying his head on top of Ken's and Ken's face was buried into Devlin's neck.

Kevin continued to look at them and then he looked down at Ben. He ran his finger through the brunette's hair, wishing that he were holding him the same way Devlin was holding Ken. He looked up at the gray sky and sighed, watching a stray bird fly overhead. He felt Ben shift position on his lap and smiled down at him. "Arn yous shlepie." Kevin turned his head when he heard Ken's slurred sentence. He spotted two pair of eyes looking up at him, half dazed. One of them belong to Ken who was looking at him over his shoulder, the second was of the sleepier Devlin.

"I just woke up." Kevin stated and both Ken and Devlin nodded. Devlin closed his eyes going back to sleep, but Ken shifted in his grasp looking up at Kevin with his toxic green eyes. "What?" Kevin asked and Ken yawned, feeling sleepy once again as he felt Devlin's arm tighten around his waist.

"You look kinda sad." Ken stated and watched as Kevin's face twisted into two expressions, surprise, and sadness. Kevin sighed and looked down at Ben's head, smiling down at him.

"Yeah I guess I am a little down." Kevin admitted and Ken squirmed a bit. "You okay?" Kevin asked looking at Ken with a curious gaze. Ken nodded and shifted closer to Devlin who was murmuring something in his sleep. He tightened his hold on Ken and buried his face in the brunette's head, smiling slightly. Kevin smirked when Ken blushed and looked down at Devlin's hands, placing his on top.

"Does Ben know you like him?" Ken asked when he looked up, that caught Kevin by surprise. His eyes went wide and he suddenly sat straighter. "I saw how you looked at him earlier." Ken stated, smirking at the look on the older male's face.

"Sh-shut up." Kevin stuttered out, looking down at the ten-year-old. "_I_ _don't like him_" He shrieked out, causing Ken to laugh at him. Kevin blushed from both embarrassment, and from confirming the fact that he did like Ben. "I don't like him." Kevin corrected himself, looking away from the smirking ten-year-old boy. "He's just a guy I found alright?" Kevin stated and his blush deepened when Ben murmured something in his sleep and scooted closer.

"Sure you don't." Ken teased and stuck his tongue out at Kevin who turned to glare at him.

"Shut up and go back to sleep you brat." Kevin stated and Ken's cheek puffed out in annoyance.

"At least I got a boyfriend." Ken stated and now it was Kevin's turned to stick out his tongue.

"You guys are loud." Both boys jumped at the sound of Ben's voice. Kevin looked down at the half dazed brunette on his lap, his blush still gracing his cheeks. Ben yawned and stretched, not moving from his position on Kevin's lap. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked up at Kevin who was staring down at him, wide-eyed. He gave him a strange look before noticing what part of Kevin he was laying on. Ben blushed furiously as he sat up and looked around, trying to avoid Kevin's eyes. "Sorry." Ben apologized.

Kevin continued to stare at Ben watching as the brunette shifted uncomfortably. He slowly reached over, grabbing Ben's face and pulling towards him. He slowly leaned forward, not looking away from Ben's eyes. He watched Ben's eyes widen surprise and then have a hopeful look to them. Kevin leaned forward and kissed Ben's lips, waiting for a response.

Ken smirked and turned around, burring his face in Devlin's chest before closing his eyes for another nap. He heard Devlin mumble something about pancakes and snickered.

Ben slowly pulled away from Kevin a small blush adorning his cheeks and Kevin was reminded of the first time they met. He leaned forward again and captured Ben's lips in another kiss, pulling the smaller teen against his chest. Ben's eyes closed as he kissed Kevin back. He could feel his cheeks reddening and slightly whimpered when Kevin applied more pressure to the kiss. It amazed Ben how soft Kevin's lips were and how gently Kevin was holding him.

Both boys pulled away again and Kevin sighed, burying his face in Ben's neck. Ben held Kevin's head as he felt him sigh. "Be my boyfriend?" He heard Kevin ask and Ben froze looking down at the older teen. He was looking at Ben's neck, eyes glazed over, waiting for an answer. Ben smiled and leaned, down kissing Kevin on the lips.

"Yeah. I'll be your boyfriend." Ben said once he pulled away. Kevin smiled and held on to Ben, not wanting to let go. Ben smiled as he felt Kevin tighten his hold and closed his eyes. He snuggled into Kevin's neck, sighed when he felt Kevin's finger run through his hair.

"Hey those pancakes are mine!" Devlin yelled and Ben pulled out of Kevin's grip to look down at him with a strange look. Ken had woken up and begun laughing as Kevin glared at the smaller boy for ruining his moment with Ben. He smirked though when Devlin accidentally hit Ken on the head with one of his flailing arms. Ken growled and hit Devlin on the head, waking him up. "Whatchu do that for!" Devlin yelled and both Ben and Kevin laughed as Ken screamed at Devlin while rubbing his head. Kevin looked down at Ben and was happy for his choice to speak to him the first time. He leant forward and pulled Ben towards him.

"That cloud dose not look like a rabbit it looks like a dinosaur." Devlin stated, frowning at Ken who was looking at him with a face that clearly asked if he was okay.

"No it's a rabbit look!" Ken screamed, pointing up at the sky. "There's the tail and there are the ears. That's the head!" Ken screamed. Kevin rolled his eyes as he followed the two boys out of Edge. Ben was holding onto his hand, looking around every once in a while, just in case another creature appeared. "That's the tail not the head!" Ken yelled when Devlin described his dinosaur cloud.

"I know what it looks like!" Kevin yelled out catching everyone's attention. "A giant GRAY cloud!" He stated and both Ken and Devlin pouted. "Now can we please get out of here? – Ow!" Kevin screamed and rubbed his arm where Ben had slapped him. "What I don't want to run into those creepy creature things again. Do you?" Kevin asked and Ben frowned at Kevin.

"No get them away I don't want them near me!" Devlin yelled and ran towards Kevin, hiding behind him. "I hate them!" Devlin screamed, holding onto Kevin's shirt. Kevin sighed and placed a hand on the younger boys head, patting it to reassure him. Ken laughed and grabbed Devlin's hand saying that he would protect him. "You? You ran from a little Chihuahua." Devlin stated, pointing at Ken's nose. Ken pouted and looked up at Devlin with big wide eyes. "Er but okay fine you can protect me this time." Devlin said and Ken smiled, tackling the older boy to the floor.

"Cute." Kevin said walking past the two boys. "Can we go now?" He screamed at the two boys. Ben smiled at them as they caught up and continued to look around. After a while of walking the four reached the field where Ben had first appeared. Kevin found a tree and sat under it sighing. "Finally!" He stated and lay his head on the trunk. Ben smiled and sat against Kevin's chest looking at the two younger boys wrestle on the floor.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben, pulling him on his lap and burring his face in Ben's hair. Ben smiled and allowed Kevin to hold him. He placed his hand over Kevin's, leaning back to stay against Kevin. "Hey let him go!" Ben heard Ken yell and looked over at them. Standing in front of Ken, suspending Devlin from the back of his shirt was Mike. He was smirking down at Ken who was glaring at him. "I said let him go!"

"Yeah let me go Blondie!" Devlin agreed, flailing around, trying to punch Mike. Ben sat up and Kevin followed suit, growling deep in his throat. Both boys stood up and headed toward Mike.

"Finally get some clothes nudist?" Kevin asked and Mike glared daggers at him. Ben noticed that Kevin was right and Mike was actually wearing clothing for once. He was wearing a green sweater over a navy blue shirt, and a yellow scarf around his neck. His blue jeans were wrapped tightly around his skin and he was wearing white sneakers. "Then again you look like a bag of skittles decided to barf on you." Kevin smirked out.

Mike growled and carelessly dropped Devlin on the ground, the smaller boy screaming. Ken ran up to him, helping him stand up. "Hey Ben." Mike greeted, smirking down at Ben. The smirk faded when Kevin stood in front of him, blocking Mike from getting anywhere near him.

"Stay away from Ben." Kevin warned, stepping closer to Mike. Devlin and Ken both watched as Mike punched Kevin on the cheek, causing him to grunt.

"Hey back off Blondie!" Devlin yelled and ran up to Mike, jumping on the blonds back and pulling his hair. Ken ran up aswell, laying on all fours, right behind Mike, causing him to topple over. "Yeah!" Devlin yelled, pumping the air with his fist and smirking at Ken who was smiling in triumphant.

"You little brats!" Mike yelled and punched Ken on the face, and kicked Devlin on the gut. He smiled at the two boys hit the ground and turned to face Ben but noticed he was gone. He looked around and only managed to scream when both Ben and Kevin's fist hit his face. Devlin recovered first, standing up and running towards the blond, grabbing a stick from the floor on the way. He began hitting Mike, not allowing him to stand up.

"Don't – you – ever – hit – Ken – again!" Devlin yelled out everytime he hit Mike. He dropped the stick, running towards Ken who was just standing up. "Jerk." Devlin muttered and both Ben and Kevin smirked at Mike who was groaning on the floor. Kevin walked up to the blond, unwrapping the scarf from his neck and tying him up to a tree.

"Hey let me go Levin!" Mike screamed out and Kevin ignored him, grabbing Ben's hand to lead him away. Devlin and Ken though both teased Mike, one sticking out his tongue and pulling his lower eyelid, while the last one flicked him off with both hands. Devlin and Ken both ran after the taller boys, laughing as Mike screamed at them.

Ben looked up at Kevin and smiled, yeah, he really loved this place.


	5. One Last Wish

**A/N: I know this story was over but I promised mikepd that I would make a chapter for him at the beginning of this year. I knew what I wanted to write. I just didn't know how to get it down on paper. I am really sorry Mike. I made you wait so long. ^.^'**

Kevin's dark eyes followed Ben as he was chased around by an enthusiastic Devlin and whining Ken. He smiled when Devlin finally caught up to Ben, tackling the older boy to ground and demanding him for a piggyback ride. Ben agreed and began to carry Devlin around the field, making Ken whine even more because he wanted a piggyback ride as well.

Kevin's black eyes dulled to a gray as he began to think. Ben reminded him of what a father would do with a pair of sons. Kevin had never known his father, and when he was small his mom had deserted him, leaving him in the middle of a shopping center. She had given him a handheld gaming system that would keep his attention and walked off. By the time Kevin had noticed, his mom had disappeared.

Since then Kevin had wondered the streets, looking through garbage cans and asking people for food when they walked by. As he grew up he began to notice that people were more sympathetic to a young 8-year-old then they were to an 11-year-old. Some had given him food but other had turned him away, so he had developed the survival skill of stealing to get what he wanted.

When he was 16 he had walked into an old building, unaware of how unstable it was. He had been looking for a place to sleep and hide what he had successfully stolen that day, which had consisted of a woman's purse, a man's wallet, and a little kid's handheld gaming system – hey he needed to be entertained as well -. By the time he had noticed that the building was unstable it was too late and the beam fell down, colliding with his head and causing Kevin to enter the endless sleep.

Now Kevin watched as Ben played with both Ken and Devlin - just like he had watch the kids and their dad in the park - and wondered how it would have been like to have a family. He closed his eyes and felt the chains that bound him tighten around his body and he opened his eyes, watching the group play.

Ben knew something was wrong when he looked at Kevin and noticed the dull look in his eyes. He was staring at the three of them with such emotionless eyes that Ben had forgotten that they were already dead and Kevin couldn't have died. He had thought that maybe Kevin was deep in thought of something, but something caught his eye and when he looked, Kevin's eyes were closed and the chain that wrapped around his body seemed to glow, only to tighten around him.

Ken and Devlin were on his back then, screaming that they had won the wrestling match. They stopped though when they noticed how silent Ben was and looked in the same direction. They instantly knew why Ben had suddenly grown silent. Kevin was crying and he didn't even seem to notice. He was just staring at them, his eyes void of emotions.

They both silently got off Ben who walked up to Kevin and sat down in front of him, wiping one of the tears away. That seemed to have awaken Kevin because his eyes snapped up to Ben and the gray disappeared only to be replaced by the familiar black. He was looking up at Ben with a confused look and Ben just smiled softly.

"You were crying." He answered Kevin's silent question and lifted up his finger to show him. Kevin just stared at the finger, blinking slowly to process what Ben had told him and then closed his eyes. Ben's eyes grew sad and he watched as Kevin laid his head against the trunk of the tree he was sitting under. "Is something wrong Kevin?" Ben asked and Kevin grunted. Ben expected this though. Kevin wasn't a person who just opened up to people. He had to be extremely close to the person and even then it was hard to get him to speak.

Ben heard rustling and both Ken and Devlin sat down next to Kevin. They stayed silent, waiting for Kevin to open his eyes and tell them what was wrong. They waited a while before Kevin finally opened his eyes, which had turned back to gray, and stared up between the leaves. Ben crawled into his arms and waited, burying his head into Kevin shoulders.

"I was thinking," Kevin finally said and Ben looked up at him. Ken and Devlin had moved to one side, curling up together to give more room to Ben, so he could lay against Kevin. "What was it like to have a family?" Kevin finally stated and Ben looked back down. He should have guessed this was what had bothered Kevin.

It had been a short while since he appeared here. In that short while he had forgotten that Kevin never had experienced a "great job." from his dad or a hug from his mother. Kevin had been a street rat and had to fight to survive.

Ben looked up at Kevin once again and watched as the raven-haired teens eyes dulled even more, signaling that Kevin was lost to his thoughts once more. Ben blinked and looked at both Ken and Devlin who were shifting. Ken to fit more comfortably in Devlin arms, who was looking at the ground with a sullen expression.

Ben blinked and looked up at the bright blue sky, which contradicted what the group was feeling. The sun's rays spreading happiness to what was around them, while the shade of the tree stopped any of that happiness from reaching them. Ben's eyes harden and lay back against Kevin's chest.

It was true; Kevin had never experienced what it was like to have a family. That didn't mean he didn't have one now. Kevin was currently surrounded by people that all felt the same sadness that he did. They shared that same emotion, simply because he felt that sadness. That was a sign that they all cared for Kevin, they all loved him, Ken and Devlin as an older sibling and Ben as a lover.

"You already know what a family feels like." Ben stated and Kevin looked down at him; his eyes having a mixture between the dull gray and bright black. Ben looked up at Kevin and caught him a confident gaze. "Kevin," Ben sated and Kevin's eye changed into their black color once again. "Devlin, Ken, and I, we are your family." Ben stated and Devlin looked up smiling at Kevin.

"Yeah!" Devlin agreed and Kevin looked at him. "I think you're an awesome guy and your like a big brother!" Devlin confirmed Ben's thoughts. Ken sat and nodded quickly to what Devlin was saying, smiling brightly at Kevin who returned the gesture.

"Kevin I love you, alright? A family loves each other unconditionally just like I do to you." Ben stated and Kevin stared down at him. For a second Ben believed that he had lost Kevin when the raven haired teen didn't move. He smiled when Kevin suddenly embraced him in a hug and returned the hug.

Both Ken and Devlin jumped up, tackling the pair to the ground. Kevin laughed and hugged to two boys as well, smiling when he realized that Ben was right. He didn't need a father or mother to be in a family, he had one right there and he was happy with them.

The first to notice that something was changing was Devlin. He back off a bit and looked down. His eyes widen and he pointed at the chains that were glowing. The group separated and watched as Kevin's chain finally rattled and fell to the ground. Freeing Kevin from the bounded state he had been in.

Kevin looked at Ben who smiled and swiftly jumped back onto Kevin to give him a hug. They both smiled and laughed. Kevin finally got what he had wanted; a family to look after.


End file.
